A Ghosts Love
by Wolf-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: When visions of memories Sakura can’t recall ever doing start haunting her dreams she thinks she’s going psycho… That was until everything became real.
1. Haunted

Title: A Ghost's Love

Rated: M

Summary: When visions of memories Sakura can't recall ever doing start haunting her dreams she thinks she's going psycho… That was until everything became real.

A/N: Hello people

Whether you are picking up this story because of another fanfic I wrote or just through pure interest. I'm hoping you'll all enjoy this new edition to my stories that are already completed.

I hope all of you will Read and Review for this story and like I mentioned in my profile. With less time to write, this story will be a short story. Don't expect any long stories like " Our Story" or " Everything For The One I can't have". I've estimated this story may take around 6 or 7 chapters so it'll be a quick read and how often I update will be up to you readers. The more reviews and feedback the quicker the next chapter will be released. Now without further stall, read

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter One: Haunted

Sakura ate silently as she stared out the window of the restaurant she was sitting in eating sushi. Eyeing the nice park on the other side of the street she failed to notice the person who slipped their arm onto her waist. Turning to see the man who pulled her against him Sakura was enchanted by the soft smile and deep amber eyes that captivated her….

"SAKURA!!!"

Sakura jerked and blinked a couple times. She turned to the women that yelled at her and noticed the black haired women had a cross expression with her hands on her hips.

"Gomen Tomoyo" Sakura said.

"Did you even hear anything I told you?" Tomoyo demanded.

"Umm…" I searched my mind for anything she may have said.

Tomoyo muttered something under her breath before tossing her hands up in the air.

"Miyazaki-san… the set is ready"

"Hai!" Sakura said and stood up heading to the set.

"As I was saying…" Tomoyo said following me, " I'm about to have a major showcase for my clothes and I need as many models as I can to promote it but none seem to be able to make the party next week"

"So you want me to go?" Sakura asked getting on the platform.

"Smile Miyazaki-san…" The photographer said.

Sakura turned to the camera and smiled.

"Even you the ex-international model can become my spokesperson Sakura"

"I see…but what party are you talking about?" Sakura asked posing naturally for the photographer.

" The party they have every two years where all the biggest entertainers and business owners attend."

"But why…"

"To advertise for the showcase Sakura," Tomoyo stressed. " I'll choose the gown and accessories… all you have to do is show up at my house on time!"

Sakura sighed and nodded before she turned back to the camera and gave her best smile once more but to a different angle.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura as she modeled the latest designs of her clothes. Sakura and she had been more than just cousins but Tomoyo had always designed clothes and Sakura had always been the model. At 18 Sakura had become a rising model in Japan and Tomoyo had graduated with the best grades to go to a top fashion school. It didn't take long after that for Sakura to become an international model, and at the age of 23, Sakura had married a good friend of hers and Tomoyo had graduated as a fashion major. With Sakura's connections she had began to create the dream she had of owning her own clothing line. Then two years ago Sakura quit being an international model because her husband wanted her near home. Being an ex-international model was useful since it didn't take long for Sakura to be modeling again for local jobs and it also gave her time to model for Tomoyo.

Anyone looking at Sakura though, wouldn't believe she was an ex-international model. She had the body but the attitude was never there until she was on stage or posing for a picture. In front of a crowd or the camera Sakura's aura changed and that was what made her enchanting in the entertainment business. Sakura had the ability to take on any expression in front of others…

"We're done for today" the photographer announced.

"Thank you very much" Sakura said with a small bow before stepping off the platform.

"Going home?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded and proceeded to the changing room.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura sighed as she walked out to her car. Sometimes she was envious of Tomoyo. At age 24 she had quit being an International Model for her husband because he wanted her to settle down and be a housewife for him. Now she was nothing but a minor model and the wife of a business tycoon. Now at the age of 26 she was quite bored with her life…whereas Tomoyo was living up her dream…she was finally going to have her own clothing line after 3 years of hard work.

Sakura opened her car door and slid in to start the engine. Naota wouldn't be home till near dinnertime…she had four hours to waste…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_"Hazuki…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_It's pretty tonight…"_

"_The stars?"_

"_Un…"_

_She turned to see a pair of warm amber eyes boring down on her_

"_I love you…"_

"Tadaima…"

Sakura's eyes snapped open to see her husbands' soft brown eyes looking at her.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Sakura sat up and stretched before pressing her lips against his, "Okaeri" She whispered.

Their kiss deepened as their tongues wrapped around each other. Slowly Sakura pulled away and looked at her husband.

"Do you want dinner?"

He nodded and stretched, " I'll go put my things down and shower"

"Okay" Sakura stood and headed to the kitchen

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Friday Night of Next week 

" I haven't quit having those dreams yet," Sakura mentioned as the two girls fitting her worked around her and Tomoyo stood at a distance eyeing her figure.

"You haven't?"

" No… actually… they have become more frequent and…erotic…" Sakura added with a slight blush.

"I see…well is your husband coming tonight? After all he's a business tycoon…"

"No, he's quite busy tonight…and that reminds me, I haven't told him I'll be out at the party tonight"

"Call him later" Tomoyo said. She ushered the girls out and pulled Sakura to the mirror, " What do you think?"

Sakura looked into the mirror. She didn't even recognize herself. Tomoyo had the girls pull her hair back into a coiffure-styled hairstyle, a black gown that opened in the back and chest tightly fitted to her body. With a silver purse, earrings and necklace that completed the outfit she slipped on her black high heels next to her.

"It's lovely Tomoyo, when did you design this gown?"

"Last week" Tomoyo grinned. " I decided to open the chest to showcase your nice breasts and had the straps wrap around your neck instead to showcase your shoulders."

"Thanks" Sakura said with a small smile and turned to Tomoyo.

"Shall we head out?" Sakura asked

Tomoyo nodded and grabbed her purse as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

At the Party 

"The Kinomoto Sakura?"

Sakura snapped her attention back to the women who was admiring her gown and whom Tomoyo had trapped into going to her showcase next week.

"Yes," Tomoyo nodded, " She's now Miyazaki Sakura but she was the international model…"

"She doesn't look like the pictures or herself at all…in her pictures she holds so much expression…"

"Well this is her right Sakura?"

"Yes" Sakura attention snapped back to Tomoyo and the lady. This was the hundredth person Tomoyo was talking to since they arrived. It had been four hours since then and Sakura was getting tired of smiling and making "small" talk with people. They'd have another three hours till the party went to a close…

"Excuse me ladies" Sakura said to Tomoyo and the women, " I'm going to go do a quick touch up in the bathroom"

They nodded their approval and Sakura headed to the front of the building where the bathrooms were. Searching in her purse for her lip-gloss she suddenly realized she hadn't called Naota to tell him where she was.

" Damn" Sakura swore and finally grasped the lip-gloss. Suddenly she ran into a solid figure and Sakura felt dumb for not looking where she was walking.

"I'm so sorry…" The rest of the words die on her lips as she recognizes her husband escorting a young beautiful brunette.

"Sakura…I…" He started when he saw the surprise in her eyes…then again he was pretty surprised to see her here as well…

"I didn't know you'd be here" Sakura said pulling on a professional mask and smiled through her anger.

"I…"

"It's nice to see you escorting her…but I must run…my escort is looking for me as well…" Sakura said smoothly.

"There you are…" Sakura said grabbing onto the closest guy arm to her right.

The man looked down and Sakura suppressed a gasp when she recognized those amber eyes that looked straight into her

They were definitely the ones she knew…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: All right that ends Chapter one… Please review and keep reading this story

Till next time…

5


	2. Famous International Actor

A/N: The reviews made me very happy

I'm sure everyone is anxious to know so without further delay Read and Review!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 2: Famous International Actor

Recap

"I didn't know you'd be here" Sakura said pulling on a professional mask and smiled through her anger.

"I…"

"It's nice to see you escorting her…but I must run…my escort is looking for me as well…" Sakura said smoothly.

"There you are…" Sakura said grabbing onto the closest guy arm to her right.

The man looked down and Sakura suppressed a gasp when she recognized those amber eyes that looked straight into her

They were definitely the ones she knew…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoran has entered the party for less than five minutes and all ready he was ready to go. As soon as his manager and he entered, she had been pulled away but he stood near the front watching other latecomers. It wasn't that traffic was bad on the way here; he purposely stalled until two hours before the party ended to avoid staying.

Syaoran sighed; he had the strongest urge to just walk out those front doors of the hotel hosting this party…or maybe even the nearby balcony that overlooked Tokyo…

Syaoran raised an eyebrow when he heard a women's voice and suddenly an arm loop through his. With surprise he turned to find a pretty brunette who was dressed in a tasteful black gown and mesmerizing emerald eyes that seemed a bit shocked to see him.

"Darling…this is where you wandered off to" Sakura said with a smile yet her eyes pleaded the man she clung onto to play along with her charade. Sakura prayed he'd understand…yet at the same time she couldn't help but eye his body and features. He had the most alluring amber eyes and cute way of styling his hair. Especially the arm that she clung to felt extremely well worked and felt extremely nice in the black suit that seemed to be cut in just his size. She stared at him in hopeful eyes again…Oh let him play along….

Syaoran went along with it; it wasn't like he had anything better for the evening anyways…after all he always played the man saving the girl in distress on the big screen.

Glancing at the surprised man's face he gather they knew each other and the women who clung to that man seemed more interested in Syaoran more than the one she currently was clinging to.

"Well I thought we'd get some fresh air," Syaoran said to the women clinging to him in his most charming smile.

"These are?" Syaoran questioned.

"Acquaintances" Sakura said with a little wave towards them without looking, " shall we take that breath of fresh air then?"

Syaoran nodded and excused the women and him with a nod. Leading her away he leaned down to look at her when they reached the balcony. She tore away from his arm immediately and took three huge breaths before she turned to look at him.

"Thank you" Sakura said with the best smile she could muster in this situation.

""Your welcome" Syaoran said with a small smile himself, "I gather you are more than acquainted with that man?"

"Oh yes, Married" Sakura said bitterly giving her husband an evil glare behind Syaoran. Syaoran turned and noted that her husband was talking to a major film director and the women that clung to her husband suddenly triggered something in Syaoran's mind.

" That's Anzaki, Mayu right?" Syaoran asked.

"How would I know?" Sakura muttered placing her hand on her forehead.

"She must be…a rising actress here in Japan I believe…"

"If you say so," Sakura said beneath a small sigh, "stupid…stupid…" Sakura chanted to herself softly…

" I see" Syaoran said with a small nod. He turned to face the crowd of people and saw his manager waving him over.

"Well I must be going" Syaoran said, " You are…"

"Miyazaki Sakura... Daidouji Line spokesperson…" Sakura answered.

"Ah, I'm Li Syaoran…although you probably already know"

"I don't, and I'm sorry our meeting had to be in this way" Sakura said with a tiny smile before extending her hand which Syaoran took.

"You seriously don't know me?" Syaoran joked.

"I don't…." Sakura said lightly. "Say Syaoran…is your birthday by chance tomorrow?"

"…Yes…" Syaoran said with a raised eyebrow…this woman said she didn't know him… how was it possible that she knew his birthday…

"Really?" Sakura said as if just remembering she added, " Then can you tell me who Hazuki is?"

Syaoran's eyes widened a little he stepped forward to grasp her arm and look at her in the eye. " How do you know so much after claiming not to know me?" Syaoran demanded, " was she pulling a joke on him?

" No…it's just…"

"Stalker" Syaoran said with narrowed eyes.

Sakura gasped and pulled away, " I'm not one to resort to that Li-san!"

"Then how would you know all that after claiming not to know anything?" Syaoran asked.

" I've had dreams…"

"DREAMS?" Syaoran asked, " This is one of the most outrageous things I've heard!"

"It's true!" Sakura said looking straight back at him. " I've seen you…"

"Are you psycho?" Syaoran asked.

"Am Not!" Sakura said and turned away frustrated, " whatever… just…whatever!"

"You're Crazy!" Syaoran decided and turned away to walk away.

"Syao-kun hates parties right? So let's skip out and go play…"

Syaoran stopped in mid-stride. He froze at that and looked back at the woman he had just met. She had her back turned towards him now… Walking over he turned her around to see a distant look in her eyes.

Syaoran searched her eyes and watched as she focused on him.

"What?" She asked and Syaoran eyes narrowed again at her.

" Come with me!" Syaoran said and jerked her towards the front door. He saw a boy opening the door and ordered him to get his car to the front ASAP while sticking a fifty in the boy's hand.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura asked as she held her dress in one hand and ran after Syaoran who jerked her continuously towards the front where his car was now parked.

The boy opened the passenger door and Syaoran promptly inserted her in while the boy shut the door and he went around.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, " I'm not supposed to go anywhere!"

" Do you want to stay here then?" Syaoran asked buckling his seatbelt and turning into traffic.

"Not really…" Sakura muttered.

"Then we're off"

"Not like I had much choice anyways…" Sakura muttered staring at the passing scenery.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Another Hotel 

"Come in" Syaoran said.

Sakura stepped in cautiously and noted that the suite was very beautiful. It came complete with a small living room, dining room, tiny kitchen, and a hallway most likely leading to the bedroom and bathroom. She slipped her heels off and into the guest slippers.

"Coffee of tea?" Syaoran asked from the kitchen.

"Tea" Sakura answered going to the huge window in the living room that over looked the city. " Tokyo Tower…" Sakura whispered softly as she outlined the shape. Softly she pulled the curtains close and sat on the feathered sofa.

"Here…" Syaoran said and set her tea down in front of her on the glass coffee table.

"Thank you" Sakura said before picking it up and giving it a sip.

"So tell me…everything…that you've seen" Syaoran said finally after a brief moment of silence.

"I've seen?"

"Yes… in you "dreams" I guess" Syaoran said looking at her.

"Oh…well I've seen you…but I cannot see Hazuki…sometimes it seems as if I'm her and you are speaking to me but you call me Hazuki…"

Syaoran nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Well gradually I began to see scenes of places and such…you giving me…I mean Hazuki gifts for her birthday…"

Sakura explained much of what she seen minus the sexual contact…after her explanation she took another sip of her tea and looked at the remaining tea at the bottom of her teacup waiting for his response.

'What are you thinking Sakura' she chided herself, 'this is something I can't even believe!'

Momentarily she glanced up to see him studying her.

Sakura felt a slight blush raise and she looked away.

"So…" Sakura said avoiding his piercing gaze. She pulled the wisps of hair from her face behind her ear and suddenly he stood and moved next to her. She glanced up at him and he sat next to her now.

"Stay with me" Syaoran said

Sakura's eyes widened.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to update hope everyone likes it and please Review The next chapter will definitely be longer! Promise!!!

4


	3. Stay With Me

A/N: Glad that I had reviewers

Here's chapter 3!!!

**euphoria.bebe- **Thanks for being the first to read this I didn't know how people would react to this kind of storyline LOLZ But glad you liked it… about chapter 2… I'm not surprised your confused by Syaoran's words… this chapter will clear up who's Hazuki.

**memoirs-of-my-past- **Thanks for reading and aren't we always getting lazy to finish stories --; I better finish mine up as well since one of my stories is ending and the other hasn't even reach a major point yet LOLZ

**ccs's cherry blossom- ** Your wish has come true! I UPDATED and now you may find out about Hazuki

Same thing applies, " Read and Review!!!"

Oh, and please enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 3: Stay With Me

"What?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I said stay with me" Syaoran said simply like it was an everyday thing to say.

"Are YOU crazy?" Sakura asked

"I'm pretty sane unless you can get drunk off coffee" Syaoran said amused by her outburst.

"Then you're exhausted," Sakura said.

"Not likely" Syaoran clarified.

Sakura stared at him in shock.

" Hazuki was my fiancée who drowned last year in a boating accident for a movie she was shooting for."

"I'm so sorry" Sakura said in sympathy.

"I loved her dearly…" Syaoran said softly looking down at his hands.

"I…" Sakura didn't finish as she leaned over to give him a hug in sympathy.

Syaoran looked up at her and she moved slightly back to late as their lips connected for the briefest seconds. Desire shot straight through Sakura and she let out a soft gasp. Syaoran noted her response and placed a finger on Sakura lips. Instantly they parted and Sakura drew back. She felt no control at the moment and her reaction to him was too forceful. Sakura did the only thing she could at the moment and stood to flee.

** Slight Smut **

Syaoran grabbed her arm and stood along side her as he turned her around to press against him. He saw her rising blush and parted lips as she searched his eyes frantically. He lowered his lips to her and felt the electricity travel through both of them eagerly at contact. He deepened the kiss when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and open her mouth fully to give him access.

Sakura had no idea where this rush of desire came from but she felt obliged to follow it. She didn't resist when his hand skimmed up her bare back to her shoulder, instead she closed her eyes in ecstasy and tightened her hold on his neck. Sakura felt Syaoran trail his lips across the beating pulse at her neck and slight groaned her approval.

Suddenly as if snapping back to reality when the top half of her dress fell to her waist she pushed away.

"Li-san…"

"Syaoran's fine…" Syaoran mumbled as his hand expertly covered her breast and his thumb stroked her nipple.

That was the last of Sakura's thoughts as she tumbled onto the sofa with a man she barely knew.

"Think with your body…" Syaoran said softly into Sakura's ear before continuing to attack her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura eyes snapped open and she squinted against the morning light that peeked out of the curtain of the half closed balcony door. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. Shaking the sleep and grogginess from her mind she noted that the spot beside her was empty but had definitely been slept on.

"What did I do…" Sakura whispered underneath her breath as the events of last night hit her full force. She dropped back upon the soft pillows and groaned aloud at how she left the party without informing Tomoyo.

"She's going to kill me," Sakura muttered tossing an arm to shield her eyes. " And I'm crazy for sleeping with a guy I barely know!" Sakura said aloud to the ceiling.

"Besides that would you like breakfast?"

Sakura sat up once again to see a grinning amber-eyed man who stood beside the bedroom door.

"Li-San…" Sakura said.

Syaoran raised ad eyebrow slightly, " I thought we were passed that?"  
"Pass what?" Sakura asked staring at him. She couldn't help it…He looked really hot leaning against the doorframe with a black pants and white collared shirt that wasn't buttoned more than halfway.

" Pass the formalities Sakura…just call me Syaoran," He said as he walked forward and sat next to Sakura on the bed. Leaning over to give her a good morning kiss, he pulled the sheets up to cover her chest and smiled slightly when Sakura realized what he just did and took over.

"You better cover that unless you want another round" Syaoran joked lightly and stood to leave the room.

Sakura felt her face flush beyond anything else and she made sure he was completely out of the room before she hopped out and pulled on a skirt that was on the nightstand and a tank top. Heading to the bathroom she made quick work to wash herself up and took her time walking out of the room.

"Ready for breakfast? I made coffee and I have bacon and omelet's." Syaoran said without looking up from his newspaper.

Sakura didn't reply as she sat across from him and took a hold of her cup that he had poured for her already.

"Sorry I didn't know what you liked" Syaoran said when she reached for the cream and sugar.

"It's okay" Sakura said and poured a teaspoon of sugar into her cup, " Just one of each" Sakura mentioned and suddenly she felt weird for telling him since they probably weren't going to be doing this anymore.

"I see, I like that as well" Syaoran mentioned and went back to his newspaper.

After she had finished her breakfast she looked up and noticed him looking at her.

"What?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Nothing Much… I just want to know more about you Sakura" Syaoran said truthfully and set his newspaper to the side.

"Know about me?" Sakura questioned.

Syaoran nodded, " After all, I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on…Perhaps you'd like to hear more about me…or perhaps your dreams have already told you…"

"No they haven't…" Sakura said with a slight blush.

"Well then I was born into a family of 6, 7 plus me. I have four older sister, two dead and two others married. My parents had an accident and died when I was 16 and I fended for myself."

Sakura was surprised he was being so open with her…

Syaoran continued after he watched her reaction. " At 18, I became an a actor and when I turned 20, I became an international actor. I was 22 when I met Hazuki and Hazuki died when I was 27…today I turned 28 and I met you, Sakura."

Sakura couldn't say anything…the only thing she did was stare at him incredulously.

"You're a beautiful 28th birthday present" Syaoran said softly touching her cheek lightly.

Not meaning to, Sakura flinched back slightly and looked away. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"So Sakura…tell me about you" Syaoran said after a brief pause.

"I'm married" Sakura said bluntly.

"It doesn't matter, the way your husband was acting I don't believe that will hold true for long."

"Thanks" Sakura muttered.

"Sorry" Syaoran said, " I was a bit to blunt but the truth is that, after yesterday, you're definitely mine…"

"I…" Sakura let out a defeated breath. This was definitely not her day!

"Will you tell me a little about yourself before you married?" Syaoran asked softly.

"Well, I was originally Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura began. " I have an older brother still alive but he lives in France with his wife and two kids."

Syaoran nodded and Sakura continued. " All the family I have left is Touya, My brother and my cousin Tomoyo whom I model for. I was a rising model at the age of 18 and I also became international at the age of 20, around the same age as you. I modeled internationally for 3 years before I married my husband and modeled for another year before he insisted I quit and start a family, which didn't happen."

"I see…" Syaoran muttered.

"Now here I am at the age of 26, unaccomplished at anything, part-time model and a full time wife…"

"I would never stop you from your career" Syaoran voiced.

"I wished I didn't quit either" Sakura said glancing past him. Her eyes connected with the clock behind him and her eyes widened.

"I'm late!"

Syaoran glanced at his watch and stood as well. " I have to leave as well, I'll drop you off at work"

" Thank you…"

"No problem, I put your dress and purse into a bag for you"

"Thanks… these clothes I'm wearing…"

"My manager brought it by early this morning" Syaoran said with a smile.

"I'm glad I was able to give the right measurements"

Sakura blushed a deep pink before she busied herself grabbing her things.

Syaoran grinned and went to grab his jacket.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoran opened the door to his car for Sakura and she stepped out. Syaoran noted the wind was picking up and as he walked her to Daidouji headquarters he pulled his jacket off and placed it on her.

"Thank you…"Sakura said absentmindedly and leaned against him.

Syaoran smiled a little as he allowed her to do that and he wrapped an arm around her waist slightly as he guided her to the front.

"I'll see you later" Syaoran said at the entrance and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Sakura didn't have time to respond as he turned away and left. Fazed for a minute she stood watching him leave and didn't faze out till he turned back and waved.

"Idiot!" Sakura chided herself before entering the building.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tomoyo's Office 

The first thing that Tomoyo threw across the table at her was the newspaper.

"I'm sorry" Sakura said with her head bowed in guilt.

"Read the headline!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura glanced at the headline and her eyes widened as she grabbed for the paper.

The headlines screamed at her as if it was 3-D.

International Actor Li Syaoran was seen disappearing with Ex-International model Miyazaki Sakura while her Husband, Miyazaki Akito appeared with Rising Actress, Anzaki Mayu. Marriage Problems?!?

"Oh my god" Sakura moaned.

"That's right" Tomoyo said. " Now explain why you were with Li? To get back at your husband?"

" It started out like that…then it got deeper," Sakura said

" Deeper?"

"Those dreams…I've had dreams about him…" Sakura said looking at her cousin and current employer.

"Dreams? Oh god Sakura…That's sounds so absurd!"

"I know!" Sakura shouted, " But I'm not in the mood, the husband I thought I loved has just showed me his recreational hobby!"

Tomoyo sighed and came around the table putting a comforting arm on her cousin's shoulder, " I'm sorry Sakura"

Sakura didn't need to say anything else; She just broke down crying…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura took a deep breath and took her key out of her purse. Tomoyo had given her the day off after she finished her cry and dropped her off at home. She slowly turned the key and entered the house slipping her heels off.

"Okaeri Nasai Welcome Back " A voice greeted her.

Sakura didn't bother replying to her husband but walked passed him to the stairs.

"Sakura…" He said and she could feel that he was following her. She didn't slow her pace as she went to their room stripped locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

"We need to talk" her husband voice came through the bathroom door.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from telling to fuck off. Instead she turned to the hot water spraying her and rejoiced at the drops of water dripping on her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura avoided seeing her husband's face as long as she could as she blow-dried her hair and did her makeup extra long before pushing past him to her walk in closet to dress in an alluring pink dress that clung to her slim body.

"Sakura please" Her husband pleaded again as he followed her downstairs. Halfway down the stairs she turned and faced him.

"Fine! I'm listening!" Sakura said.

" I'm so sorry…"

"Akito…I…How long has this _affair_ been going on?" Sakura demanded searching her husband's eyes.

"2 Years…" Akito said softly.

Sakura didn't have to say anything. Her emerald eyes that hardened and her lips tightened showing her anger.

Sakura opened her mouth to curse at him but the doorbell rang and Sakura continued down the stairs to open the door. As she swung open the door her eyes narrowed to the women who stared back at her. She had piercing Gray eyes and light brown hair. It definitely was Anzaki Mayu.

"Darling" She said brushing pass Sakura to Akito. "You forgot your cell on my nightstand yesterday night"

"Mayu…" Akito said and Sakura watched as Mayu smiled lovingly at him and kissed him full on the mouth before hugging him and slipping past Sakura again as if she didn't exist.

Sakura slammed the door shut afterwards and looked at her husband who didn't dare meet her gaze.

Sakura opened her mouth to lecture her husband but the doorbell once again rang loudly.

"Must be girlfriend # 2 right Akito darling?" Sakura grounded out as she whipped around to pull open the door roughly.

She was ready to tell the next woman to go screw herself because she needed to bitch slap her man. Surprisingly enough it was none other than Syaoran standing at the door.

"I thought you might want to grab lunch together," Syaoran said with a small smile ignoring her husband completely.

"Hold on a second!" Akito started walking forward.

"Thank you!" Sakura interrupted and kissed Syaoran openly in front of her husband.

"I was wondering if you were free, let me grab my purse!" Sakura said before pushing her way to her purse and slipping on her shoes. Taking Syaoran's hand she shut the door in Akito's face and never looked back once.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Syaoran asked starting the car.

"Not your timing was perfect" Sakura said with a small smile. " If you didn't show up I may be in tomorrow's papers for murdering my husband!"

Syaoran smiled a little and concentrated on the road. "So how was work?"

"I got the day off" Sakura admitted, " By the way, that reminds me, how did you know where I lived?"

Syaoran looked shy for a second as he cleared his throat, " I had to play detective with my manager today… I hope you don't mind to much…"

"It's fine" Sakura said staring out the window.

"What do you want to eat?" Syaoran said after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

Syaoran saw her dazing off out the window and patiently asked her again.

"Sushi Syao-kun… I Love sushi…" Sakura mumbled after a while.

Syaoran was shocked for a few seconds then smiled. He took the next exit and made a left, he knew exactly where to take her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Here we are" Syaoran said opening her door.

"Eh?" Sakura asked blinking a few times before stepping out. " A sushi restaurant?"

Syaoran nodded, " You did say this is what you wanted"

"Really?" Sakura said.

Syaoran nodded, " this was Hazuki's favorite Sushi restaurant"

"Oh…" Sakura asked. She glanced at Syaoran who offered his hand and she placed hers in his.

"Your glasses" Sakura whispered and fixed his sunglasses and hat. She remembered the days where she couldn't make an appearance without covering like this as well.

" Thank you" he whispered and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leading her inside. Sakura had no recollection of how she ended up in there; her time had frozen when his lips touched hers.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Thanks for the meal" Sakura said as she buckled herself in the car.

"No problem" Syaoran said.

Sakura looked up and saw him looking at her.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No you're just beautiful," Syaoran teased. He gently nudged her cheek with his finger. Unknowingly Sakura pressed against his touch and leaned forwards slightly. As if getting the drift he leaned over as well and closed the distance between their lips and captured her lips fully. He felt her tug him closer and he obliged slipping his tongue into the canvas of her mouth exploring it's depth and wrapping her tongue in his as his hands stroked her hair softly.

"Mou…" Sakura gasped when he attacked her neck briefly, " Aishiteru Syao-kun…"

Syaoran looked up at that and suddenly before Sakura's eyes, his eyes softened and warmth entered the amber depths.

"I love you too," Syaoran whispered before giving her on e last peck on the lips.

Suddenly it struck Sakura what she had just admitted to.

"I mean…" Sakura said suddenly.

"Want to see my photo shoot?" Syaoran asked interrupting her.

" I…Me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes you, I mean you once were a model, you haven't lost your body or talents either." Syaoran said softly.

"Why not" Sakura said softly and smiled at him. He returned it before starting the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

" So it's for your latest movie?" Sakura asked walking into the studio with Syaoran through the back entrance.

"Yeah" Syaoran confirmed. He pulled her by her hand that he held tightly and nodded at the security to let them know it was okay for her to be here.

"Syaoran…"

Sakura turned to see two attractive women's coming their way. One was most likely 5 feet 7 with a slender build and attractive brown eyes and black hair. The other was a bit taller and had more curves but her dark eyes was what seemed to sparkle with attention.

"Oh, Sakura… these are my co-workers that works with me, that's Yamazaki, Misuzu, the main girl in the movie" Syaoran pointed to the curvy one, " and this is Shinto, Megumi a supporting character." He ushered to the other one.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Miyazaki Sakura"

"Yorushiku Nice to meet you " They both said and bowed in respect. Sakura returned their bow.

Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and looked at her fully, " I need to talk to my manager, I'll be right back, girls could you keep her company?"

"Of course" Misuzu said with a sweet smile.

As Sakura watched Syaoran disappear behind some doors, her nervousness went up two notches.

"You had better not be dating him!" Misuzu accused right off, " He's mine, just like in the movie!"

Sakura eyes widened in surprise by this challenger who was so blunt with her.

" Don't worry" Sakura said scooting away from Misuzu, " Syaoran and I aren't much to each other so no need to feel intimidated by me, he just invited me on the spur of the moment to view his photo shoot."

"That had better be it, right Megumi"

Megumi nodded and gave Sakura the same look as Misuzu. Sakura didn't need them to tell her she wasn't welcomed here.

" Come on girls…Let's get on set!"

" Hai!" Misuzu and Megumi said and headed away without a backward glance.

"Li-San wanted me to escort you to your spot Miyazaki-san" A man said.

Sakura smiled and followed him, " Arigatou Gozaimasu Thank you very much " Sakura said.  
"It's no problem, I was a big fan of Miyazaki-san when she was model" the man said

"Arigatou" Sakura said again and sat in the seat he indicated. Sitting in her seat she noted that she had a very good view of what would be happening on the set. To her right were refreshments and to her left was a hall that led to the front exit.

"Cozy?"

Sakura looked up and felt a flush when he eyes connected with Syaoran's

"Un…" Sakura nodded and looked towards the set where the photographer was busy telling Misuzu how to pose. " How long will this take?"

" No more than 2 hours" Syaoran confirmed brushing his hand through her silky hair.

" Shouldn't you be over there as well?" Sakura asked removing his hand from her hair.

"In a little bit" Syaoran said with a smile and nudged her cheek with his finger before straightening and heading over to the set.

Sakura knew a professional when she saw one and instantly that's what Syaoran was. With a little advice on how to turn he looked his best and knew exactly how to pose unlike Megumi and Misuzu who had to be moved into position. For the next hour and a half this continued until the photographer looked up with a grin.

"Okay! I want just Misuzu-chan and Li-san for these few next ones"

Misuzu smiled warmly at Syaoran and when the photographer ushered his hand inward get them closer; she practically clung onto him.

Sakura swallowed a jab of pain at her heart and chided herself softly. There was no reason why she should be angry of jealous! Yet still she felt the bundle of fire that threatened to spill. Taking a deep breath she adverted her gaze to focus just on Syaoran but that didn't wok to well when the photographer asked for a picture of them holding each other and almost kissing.

Without knowing herself Sakura realized before it was too late that she had stood and was about to advance forward when she saw Syaoran wrap an arm around Misuzu and bent his head a bit just like when he kissed her and was inches away from touching his lips to hers.

Sakura turned on her heel and went down the hall to the front entrance. If she was going to overreact like this it'd be better to spend the next ten or so minutes breathing fresh air away from the set.

" Sakura… it was just another thirty or so minutes!" Sakura muttered lecturing herself.

As soon as she exited the slight breeze gave her comfort until she noted the group of people running towards her.

"Yamazaki-San! What's your relationship with Li-san?" A reporter said and stopped when Sakura gave her a weird look.

"Oh, We're sorry" they all apologized, " We thought you were Yamazaki-san"

" Who are you?" They asked on a second thought, " You don't look like staff…"

Sakura took a deep breath and turned on her heel to the street. This was it! She'd take a taxi down the street and go elsewhere, she wasn't about to sit there and be mobbed by reporters from every station trying to cover Syaoran's life…

Turning the corner to the sidewalk she continued to stalk away until she heard him.

"Sakura!!!"

She turned just in time to see him round the corner in full speed.

"Li-San!!!!"

Sakura turned to leave again when she heard those reporters but Syaoran made it impossible by grabbing her wrist.

"Li-san… what is your relationship with Yamazaki-San?" The reporters asked while camera rolled and pictures were snapped making Sakura see white.

"Quit following me!" Syaoran said and turned back to Sakura.

"Please, just a few questions…"

"Oh, will you all quit it? I have no relationship whatsoever with Yamazaki-san because I'm with Miyazaki Sakura!" Syaoran stated and turned to leave with a shocked Sakura. Together they went to the back where security stopped the reporters and Syaoran finally turned to look at her.

"You worried me when I didn't see you there anymore"

"I'm sorry…I just needed to leave" Sakura mumbled as he opened the passenger door of his car for her.

"You should've told me you didn't want to stay anymore, I would've left with you"

"It's your job to stay" Sakura countered.

"We're done anyways" Syaoran said and rounded the car to the driver side and got in. " Let's get out of here"

Sakura nodded and buckled herself.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked

"Because we are going to my suite" Syaoran said simply and pulled her out of the car.

"Put the car in the garage" Syaoran instructed the boy that ran forward to greet them. Syaoran fished a fifty out of his pants and handed it along with his keys to the boy.

"Syaoran… I don't think this is a good idea…" Sakura started feeling the tingles where he rested his hand on her back already.

" Of course it is" Syaoran said kissing her hair softly before heading to the elevator with her in toll.

"Syaoran…" Sakura mumbled as he pulled her into the elevator.

"What?" he asked pressing the button to his floor before turning to pin her against the wall.

" This is definitely dangerous…especially after what you told the press!" Sakura whispered.

" Fuck the press" Syaoran mumbled pushing a hand through his hair roughly, " They are going to have nothing to do with what we're going to do."

"Mou…" Sakura moaned when he pushed his lips against her.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You might as well explain this to me!" Tomoyo said throwing another newspaper at Sakura when she walked in the next morning.

Li, Syaoran admits relationship with Miyazaki, Sakura.

Below it gave a whole article on their relationship and two pictures. One of them going into his hotel; the other when he stopped to tell the reporters that he was with her.

Sakura groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I want to die!" Sakura groaned.

"Look Sak!" Tomoyo said rounding the corner. " I know you don't want to go home so I took it upon myself to rent a suite at the hotel across the street for you."

"Thanks Tomoyo" Sakura mumbled looking at her hands.

"Hopefully that'll cool gossip about Syaoran and you as well"

Sakura nodded and stood.

"Come on!" Tomoyo patted her shoulder, " get to work! I'm going to stop by your house and grab your stuff okay?"

Sakura nodded and headed to the studio.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later 

"You wouldn't believe the guts of your bastard husband!" Tomoyo screamed at Sakura as they unpacked in the suite Sakura would be staying in.

"He had he living in your house! Eating from your plate! Wearing your clothes! And in your bed!"

Sakura didn't say anything as she continued to put her clothes away.

"Are you listening?" Tomoyo asked.

" Ever word…and stabbing deep Tomoyo" Sakura said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry Sakura… I would've killed her but…"

"Its okay" Sakura said sliding the drawer close, " I wouldn't want my boss in jail because of me"

"Sakura…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elsewhere 

" Not much eh?" Misuzu bit out throwing the newspaper on the table.

She clenched her fist and stood grabbing her purse. Miyazaki, Sakura wouldn't be seeing the last of her for a while.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Well that ends Chapter 3! Please review 

Thanks to all my readers though! You're the reason I'm inspired to write. Stay tuned for Chapter four: Accidentally In Love

When it comes out is up to reviewers! Which is you guys U HAVE THE POWER!!!!

13


	4. Accidentally In Love

A/N: Not much to say but Read and Review please!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 4: Accidentally In Love

"Miyazaki-san, can you give us a briefing on you relationship with Li-san?"

"Miyazaki-san!"

Sakura sighed and fought her way through the paparazzi and shielded her face with her hat. Ever since she knew Syaoran, her face and his was all that appeared in the front page! Sakura never wanted all this attention; Entering Daidouji Designer she pulled her hat off and approached Tomoyo who had an amused look on her face.

"Trouble?" Tomoyo asked falling in step with Sakura towards the photography studio.

"More than enough" Sakura mumbled.

"Oh yes, someone is here to see you" Tomoyo said quickly. Sakura stopped when she said that and gave Tomoyo a quizzical look before opening her dressing room door to reveal Akito sitting on a chair.

"Sakura…"

Sakura took a breath and walked passed him ignoring his presence. Tomoyo closed the door to give them privacy.

"Sakura… I don't particularly like being on the front page of every magazine and newspaper."

"Well you should've thought of that before you showed up to that party with Anzaki, Mayu huh?" Sakura said over her shoulder as she began to strip and pull on her outfit she was modeling today.

"Honey, Didn't I apologize for that all ready…"

"Did you break up with her?" Sakura asked cutting him off.

"Yes…"

"Yes what?" Sakura asked pulling on the shoes to go with the outfit.

"I broke up with her…somewhat"

"Some what?" Sakura asked finally looking at her husband.

"Sakura… I want you to stop seeing that actor!" Akito said changing the topic.

"I want you to stop seeing your actress!" Sakura shot back.

"You don't even know him!"

Sakura's eyes flashed as she turned to face with him with fury, "OH! So you know Mayu so well that it's okay to prance around with her whereas I just met Syaoran and I can't parade him around?"

"It's not quite like that!" Akito said

"Then what is it?" Sakura asked searching her husband's flustered face.

"Sakura, please"

"Whatever Akito" Sakura said turning to leave the room.

"Don't call him by his first name either" Akito reminded her softly.

"Why not?" Sakura asked opening the door and stepping out.

"It means you're close to him."

"I am! Haven't you read the headlines?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Will you at least think about it?" Akito asked coming out of her dressing room as well.

"I will" Sakura said monotonously and turned towards the studio room she needed to be in to fix her makeup and hair.

Sakura was only slightly disappointed when he followed her no further; she cast him a sidelong look as she opened the studio door but he kept walking and never looked back. With a sigh she entered the room to quickly be pulled into a chair and foundation smeared onto her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Miyazaki-san?" Sakura turned and faced her hair designer.

"Someonewants to see you," She said with a wink.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow slightly and set her hat for the photo shoot down. Stepping off the set she moved towards the door to freeze when she saw the familiar back.

'The same back I clenched onto' Sakura thought silently.

Suddenly he turned and smiled. Sakura had no idea what possessed her to but she entered his arms and before she was fully aware of the situation, her lips were already twisting against his.

"It's good to see you to," Syaoran said softly against Sakura's lips.

"Oh…" Sakura

"I haven't seen you since yesterday morning" Syaoran said leaning his forehead against hers, "want to have lunch with me?"

Dazed, Sakura nodded without thinking.

"Miyazaki-San… ready for the next part?" The photographer asked.

Sakura nodded and let go of Syaoran.

"You're partner is late" The photographer sighed, "I'm sorry, you probably wanted to get done early and leave…"

"It's fine" Sakura said with a smile. She held her breath as Syaoran's arms wrapped around her waist and she felt herself hauled against him.

"Morimoto-San!" A girl yelled to the photographer, "The model had an accident and is being treated for a sprained ankle…what do we do?"

The photographer sighed.

Sakura felt a bit bad since this meant that everyone would have wasted his or her time getting everything set up.

Syaoran saw the stress and disappointment in everyone around him. Looking at Sakura he saw a tint of sadness and he pulled her closer. Looking at his watch he figured the time he had to spend with Sakura. As long as he was back at the other studio by 3 PM he'd be okay. Glancing back at his watch, he saw it was only 11.

"I'll do it" Syaoran announced.

"Eh?" Sakura asked whirling around to face him.

"I don't have anything to do and since you're missing your partner I'll do it" Syaoran said simply lifting her chin so she'd look at him.

"Thank you" Sakura said after a moment of speechlessness and hugged him.

Syaoran nodded and smiled at the people who escorted him to a dressing room.

"I know what's between you two is personal, but I like him with you" The photographer said with a smile. "You two have natural chemistry and compliment each other"

"Thank You" Sakura said with a small nod. Following her designer away she went to put on her outfit.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Beautiful" Morimoto said as Sakura and Syaoran posed.

Sakura couldn't help but feel the attraction as he skimmed her arm or a single touch from him to her. Her movements with him came so naturally that Sakura almost pictured them alone in his suite once more repeating the activities they had done a day ago.

'Mou' Sakura chided herself as she looked down flushing a bit.

"Perfection you two… a little to the left Li-san…yes, there!"

Sakura moved unconsciously; she felt Syaoran lead her as if they were in a dance. When their eyes connected she felt trapped beneath his amber eyes and couldn't break eye contact until he adverted his gaze.

'Sakura quit it!' Sakura chided herself again. She was definitely NOT falling in love with Li, Syaoran!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We have to stop the gossip now" Sakura said picking at her salad. They had an audience to get through twenty minutes earlier as they left the studio to have lunch.

"Why stop something that is true?" Syaoran asked eating his lunch diligently as opposed to Sakura.

"Because I'm married and you're career is on the line" Sakura said glancing up quickly to meet his eyes then diverted her gaze before she froze idiotically like that.

"But our relationship has only begun sweetie" Syaoran said with a gentle smile.

"It hasn't Syao-kun…It's troubling…" Sakura said staring out the window with a cute pout forming.

Suddenly she snapped out of it when she heard Syaoran rise from his seat. She was caught off guard when his soft lips covered hers for a deepening kiss. Without a thought of where they were she wrapped a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

It was minutes later when he pulled back with a grin that she realized where they were and what they had been doing. Flushing Sakura stood with her purse and mumbled about going to the bathroom.

Syaoran nodded and bit back a smile. She had said that last line so much like Hazuki he couldn't help but kiss her. Even the cute little pout she gave was as alluring as Hazuki's…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura ducked into the bathroom. She needed to recollect herself. Seeing a pair of feet in front of her she looked up to excuse herself only to receive a slap jerking her head to the side.

Whipping back to see her opponent she held her stinging right cheek.

"You said there was NOTHING between you two!"

Sakura had no recollection of this woman until she recognized the curvy figure and dark eyes…

"Yamazaki, Misuzu?" Sakura questioned

"That's right Bitch!" Misuzu sneered. "Did you think your petty lie the other day could save you? I thought I stated it very clearly whom Li, Syaoran belonged to!"

"It's not like that!" Sakura tried to defend herself.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your lies!" Misuzu pushed pass Sakura stalking out of the bathroom.

Stunned at the sudden build of problems, Sakura stared at the door in shock.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Li-kun…"

Syaoran looked up to see his co-star. With a smile he looked at her fully.

"Nice to see you here Yamazaki-san"

"Li-kun…I really like you!" Misuzu confessed without another thought.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he searched her determined face to the pout on her lips.

"Gomen Misuzu…But I already have someone I like"

"But…"

Syaoran gave her a apologetic smile, "I'm truly sorry, But I can't accept your feelings for me, I'm currently in love with Miyazaki, Sakura"

"But she's married!" Misuzu cried out stomping her foot. She gave no thought to the other people trying to eat their lunch or people that worked here and paused to stare.

"That maybe a barrier now but it won't be later!" Syaoran said firmly.

"I…" Misuzu couldn't say anymore as she turned and high-tailed it out of the restaurant in a bad mood.

Syaoran looked at her retreating figure and gave a small sigh. This would be a problem since they were working together. Syaoran sighed a bit as he remembered that the shooting for the movie was over anyways and they would only need to see each other for the official press conference and advertising. Seeing Sakura slide in the seat across from him he looked up and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong with your cheek?"

"Nothing… I slipped against the wall," Sakura said looking away.

Syaoran sighed and turned her face softly back to look at him.

"You're a horrible liar" Syaoran said and caressed her slightly red cheek, "Misuzu did this to you huh?"

Sakura didn't answer as she avoided his gaze.

Syaoran sighed and pulled out a few bills throwing it on the table.

"Let's go"

Sakura nodded dumbly and let him take her hand as they walked out of the restaurant; both were completely oblivious of an angry actress who watched…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You want what?" Tomoyo exclaimed

"Let them date" Kaho said simply, "It's making money and we'll both profit if we let them date Daidouji-san…"

"She's married Mizuki-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"It's already making headlines that they are separated and divorce is merely pending" Kaho said with a slight shrug. "I'm saying you could easily use this to your advantage as well"

"But I don't know how Sakura would feel" Tomoyo said nervously.

"You're her boss aren't you? And if your clothing line sell isn't she doing her job?" Kaho asked

"True but she's also my cousin" Tomoyo added.

"Well you're doing her good getting her out of that relationship with her husband! If he truly cared for her he'd be here begging his life for her back!"

"True!" Tomoyo agreed. With a slight nod she looked back at Kaho, "Fine, we'll let it be and have them work together"

"I knew you'd see it my way!" Kaho said raising her hand out to shake Tomoyo's.

After a brief shake they drew up the necessary contract and signed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You sold me off?" Sakura asked Tomoyo when they were at her hotel room.

"I did not sell you off; just think about the profits if you do this mini drama with him!" Tomoyo said, "Besides it'll get your mind off your _husband_" Tomoyo said dripping the last part in sarcasm.

"I…"

"It's not like you hate him and besides I already signed…"

"Without my permission" Sakura added.

"Well, I made a decision without you…" Tomoyo said, "Besides that the director has agreed for you to wear my designer clothes!"

Sakura stared at the pleading look Tomoyo gave her.

"Please…after the drama if you no longer want to I'll withdraw my side of the agreement and pay the fine for backing out" Tomoyo said with her hands clasped.

With a small sigh Sakura nodded her agreement, "All right… it isn't like I hate him…but I wish you'd help me rest the gossip and not stir it up…"

"I'm sorry" Tomoyo said softly.

"Iie! You did it for me right?" Sakura said with a small smile.

Tomoyo nodded and hugged Sakura, "I love you Sakura… I must start the designs for your outfits immediately!!!"

Sakura smiled slightly at her cousin's enthusiasm and felt herself torn between thinking of designs or Syaoran…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Please look after me," Sakura said with a small bow to Syaoran when they met 2 days later at the official conference for the announcement of this mini drama.  
She looked up to see Syaoran's amused face. According to Tomoyo he originally was going to refuse this role but once he heard whom the main girl was he accepted immediately.

"I have no acting experience," I told Syaoran truthfully as we headed to where the press conference would be held.

"I'll teach you" Syaoran said wrapping an arm around her.

Entering the room Sakura straightened and smiled as multiple cameras flashed and the producer pulled out a chair for her. When the producer, director, Syaoran's manager, Tomoyo, Syaoran and I sat the room became silent.

"As you know" The director began, "Producer Miwaki and I have been planning out this 10 episode drama for quite a while and this conference is to officially announce our two main characters."

"What is this drama about?" a random reporter asked.

"The drama is about a chance meeting between a married business man and his parents' friends' daughter at his parents funeral. From there is where the story will take off" The director announced. "International Star Li, Syaoran will play Iwaki, Shirou and Miyazaki, Sakura will play Mutsuma, Miyoko."

"Why choose a model to play the main actress? Is it because actor Li is dating her?"

"No" the director said, "We decided that there was definite chemistry in this couple and the innocence that Miyazaki-san has is needed for the role of Miyoko."

The conference seemed to continue forever as each of them answered questions directed to them and so on…that was until one asked Syaoran a disturbing question to her.

"Are you two really dating even though she's married?"

"What do you think?" Syaoran had said with a cute smile back.

Sakura had wanted to say no but it didn't seem like the time for it. The director was cutting the time short and having them get up to go.

"Please look forward to episode one in a few weeks time" The director said finishing up the conference before leading them out.

"Here we go!" Sakura muttered underneath her breath as she entered a room where they would discuss the shooting schedule and the scenes they were going to do first.  
………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I suppose you freed up your schedule for this mini drama?" the directors asked Syaoran.

"Of course" Syaoran said with a smile to Sakura. She returned it politely and looked away. He was really unnerving her.

" We are going to need both of you to clear your schedule as fast as you can and start doing the photo shoot for the cover, promotion…We also agreed with Daidouji Industry that you two will promote their clothing line through the film and doing some ads for their magazine.

Both nodded and Sakura felt Syaoran hand hold hers and tighten. It seemed he was ready to see her daily all right…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura kissed Syaoran soundly and passionately when they got off the set for a clothes change. They had done nothing for a whole week but model clothing and take pictures for the promotion of the drama lately…

"Go change" Syaoran muttered pushing her towards her dressing room. She nodded and went down the hall. Sakura smiled…it wasn't so bad to be "dating" Syaoran after all…he was sweet…and kind…and She…she reminded him of his fiancée.

Sakura frowned and opened her door. Stepping in she undid her shirt quickly and heard the door shut behind her.

Sakura turned only fast enough to see a masked figure pushed her against the counter and began twisting at her breast to free it from her bra. She tried to scream and knee him but he was more than ready to defend himself. He merely slapped her and told her to hold still. Sakura wasn't about to give up though as she managed to grab her purse at the edge of the counter and hit him across the face with that. While he was distracted with that she gave him a good kick in the stomach with her heels. In a panic and tears streaming down her face she was able to locate her cell phone in her bag and pressed Syaoran's number that was under speed dial.

" Pick up!" Sakura whispered urgently and continued kicking that man until she got to the door and found it locked…fumbling for the lock she found it jammed and she hit the door hard.

"FUCK!" Sakura screamed at the door. Suddenly she felt the man pull her away from the door towards the sofa she had in her dressing room. She threw the hairspray on the sofa at him but he hit it away easily and pummeled her onto the couch, knocking the breath out of her…

Sakura held tightly onto her cell phone and hit him across the face as hard as she could. His mask shifted slightly and she saw a sneer on his mouth as he lifted his mask high enough to give her a slimy kiss on the neck. She screamed when he bit down hard.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoran heard the distinct ring of his cell phone. It was playing the tune he set for Sakura's number…with a grin and apology to the director whom he had been talking to; he went to the table to pick up his phone… Syaoran smiled when he saw it was her indeed and thought of how funny it was of her to call him when she was only down the hall…

"What is it honey?"

"Bitch!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran panicked.

Everyone thought he was crazy when he went tearing down the hall screaming Sakura's name.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: I can't believe I haven't written this in forever…Well here's the latest chapter - although it might seem like a long till another chapter again …Please Review though!

8


	5. When Triangles Grow

A/N: I'm happy that ever one is enjoying this story XP

But like I mentioned earlier… this is a fairly short story but I hope just as satisfying for everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 5: When Triangles grow…**

_Recap_

"What is it honey?"

"_Bitch!"_

"Sakura…" Syaoran panicked.

Everyone thought he was crazy when he went tearing down the hall screaming Sakura's name.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoran skidded to a stop in front of Sakura's dressing room and turned the doorknob furiously. He cursed as he found it locked although in his mind he already knew it had to be locked. Backing up, he rammed into the door blindness of the pain that shot through his shoulder. He ignored the crowd that gathered around him trying to figure out why he was breaking into Miyazaki-san's dressing room.

'Be okay' Syaoran commanded as he rammed into the door a second time and heard a crack of the door giving way.

He prayed to nameless gods as he rammed into the door once more and it gave way. Rushing into the room, he ignored his sore shoulder and settled his fury on the person on top of Sakura who was bust fondling Sakura's breast.

Syaoran's fury doubled when he took a glance at Sakura' s tear-streaked face. Without waiting for anyone else, He grabbed the man before the man could hit him and punched him full force on the face despite his shoulder that was already killing him. Letting the man drop from the pain in his face, he finally saw the people outside connect what had happened together and called the police while some workmen tied the rapist up.

Syaoran didn't look at the man once again as he went over to where Sakura sat holding her ruined top close.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry," Syaoran said sitting next to her as he reached out to her.

"Syaoran…it was …" Sakura started sobbing hard as she started to thank nameless gods that he had rescued her.

"Shh…. it's okay…. I've got you now," Syaoran assured her. He felt her move closer and throw herself into his embrace but he didn't care. They needed to feel each other right now…

"The rest of the photo session is cancelled." A girl called from outside. They were surprised that Miyazaki-san was being molested and no one but Li-san had known.

"They are such a cute couple…" A few girls muttered in the back as they waited for the police to come.

Towards the back though, Misuzu was not too happy about the 'touching' scene going on in Sakura's room.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night

Syaoran drew in his breath slightly as Sakura trailed her finger down his hurt shoulder.

"Does it hurt even if it's not bruised?" Sakura asked.

"A bit," Syaoran admitted as he gathered her closer. He had never been so afraid of losing her until that moment. He hadn't wanted to lose her like he lost Hazuki at all!

" I'm sorry… it was my fault" Sakura said snuggling closer to him.

"It's not…If I hadn't been able to get in…" Syaoran started but felt her finger cover his lips. He glanced down and saw her small smile.

"Let's not think of that…" Sakura said laid her head against him once more as his arms wrapped around her softly.

It had been less than 2 hours ago that the incident had happened. Since then, due to Sakura's insistence, both Syaoran and she had retired to his suite without commenting about the 32-year-old male actor who had tried to rape her.

"We can take a few days off," Syaoran suggested to Sakura but she shook her head.

"We have to be responsible Syaoran" Sakura said against his chest, " We have to finish what we have to do…"

Syaoran smiled at her, "Okay…"

She was a strong woman as Hazuki had been…a trait he admired greatly.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Weeks Later…

Sakura wound her fingers through Syaoran's hair as they kissed for one of the last episodes of the mini drama. Although it had been a short time, the series was drawing to a close and the characters 'Shirou' and 'Miyoko' were trying to live a happy life despite the hearts they had to break.

" I love you Shirou…" Sakura muttered as she pushed herself into his embrace.

"I know…" Syaoran replied back and smiled softly.

"CUT!" The director called out, " Wonderfully done!"

"Of course it is" one of the workers said with a grin, " They didn't have to act any of the feelings when they are already together in real life."

Sakura flushed at that thought and as Syaoran and her walked off the set to change for the last scene she suddenly turned to him with a bright smile.

"We did good Syao-kun…" Sakura said absently. Next thing she knew, Syaoran was smiling one of his cute, rare smiles at her.

"What's the next scene?" The director asked the producer.

"The sex scene…. it shouldn't be too hard for these two…"

Sakura flushed at that. Her assistant walked with her to her changing room and helped her undress for the scene. Slipping her clothes off, she accepted her robe and put it on.

"Thank you" She said absently and headed back out onto the scene where Syaoran waited patiently for her.

"You ready?" Syaoran asked teasingly.

Sakura frowned and hit him lightly on the shoulder she knew was still a bit sore.

"Ouch!" Syaoran said with a frown.

Sakura never looked back as she approached the bed on the set. Sliding between the sheets she took off her robe and handed it to the girl that stood next to the bed. Sakura was only vaguely aware of the fact that the blanket lifted up once more when Syaoran entered.

"Okay you two… all set?" The director yelled out.

Both nodded and Sakura laid down focusing her eyes on Syaoran's lips that curved into a smile.

"Remember this is your last scene! Make it believable!"

"They will…" A few people whispered and laughed. Sakura flushed when she heard that and shifted nervously. Her eyes widen a bit when Syaoran bent down.

"Relax…" Syaoran whispered into her ear. "Pretend they're not here…"

Sakura nodded and Syaoran leaned back up as the director adjusted the camera and started yelling out orders.

"Start!" the director cried out.

Sakura forced a serene expression on as she turned her face away.

"Miyoko…"

"Shirou…I'm sorry…" The tears came to Sakura's eyes and Syaoran wiped them softly.

"It's not your fault… I did what I wanted to do…you're not to blame!"

"It is… if I'd never have gone to your parent's funeral-"

"If you didn't go! I wouldn't have realized what my life was missing!" He insisted.

"Shirou! I stole you from you're wife and child…" Sakura said miserably as she attempted to roll away.

"And divorcing her was my choice!" Syaoran insisted and turned her back to face him.

Sakura bit her lip a bit and Syaoran closed the remaining distance to capture her lips.

As soon as his lips touched her, her mind went blank with passion and Sakura forgot this was a scene… it turned into pure, raw sex. Their lips melded naturally as she turned her head to accommodate his trailing lips…they' d done this before and each time they did, Syaoran never ceased to please her…

A groan spilled from her lips as his finger brushed lightly against her nipple. The pleasure that ran up her spine made her arch against him and reach for his head to bring his lips to hers. Opening to his insistent tongue, Sakura felt him definitely hardening against her and arched upward to increase the pressure. To her delight, she watched his amber eyes darken with passion as he lightly pushed back insistently. Sakura purposely opened her lips and slid her tongue a bit a across the opening knowing how much he was affected by the mere thought of evading. Sakura got what she wanted as he bent over her once more and evaded quickly. Wrapping an arm around his neck she pulled insistently for him to lower himself closer to her, he obliged as his hands wander to cover her breast. Sakura took a sharp breath as his hands moved expertly over her breast. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure take her as she imaged his eyes looking at her now in this position as he had done many times before.

'Hazuki…'

Sakura eyes snapped open as the image of Syaoran doing the same thing to an unknown woman filled her thoughts so strongly and completely. She pushed him off and sat up before she remembered where she was.

"Cut!"

Sakura's eyes focused on the silent staff and a grinning director.

"It was perfect till that moment Miyazaki-san!" The director praised. " We'll use that and move on…good work you two!"

Sakura saw a girl walking up to her with her robe and she accepted with a thank you. She tried to ignore Syaoran who was wrapping himself up as well next to her.

"Honey…" Syaoran said finally as they walked back to their own dressing rooms. " What happened up there?"

"No…nothing…the scene…just triggered a memory…" Sakura stuttered out. Her eyes widened slightly when Syaoran wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered into her hair. " I forgot that the incident is still fresh in your mind…"

Sakura merely clung to him, letting him believe that. "Yeah… the memory…"

"I'll be more considerate…" Syaoran said pulling her closer into his embrace.

Sakura nodded against his chest and pulled back a to stare at him. " Syaoran…I want to know more about you…you and Hazuki…"

Syaoran smiled. " Of course…what do you want to know?"

" Just what you did with each other…what you like to do…that kind of stuff…" Sakura said naming random things.

"I see… well…Hazuki was always trying out new restaurants so we did a lot of that and shopping…who could forget that…" Syaoran said with a small laugh as Sakura watched his eyes grow a bit distant. Despite the small jealously rising in her chest she continued to listen as he told a few tales about some of their memorable memories.

"…We were going pretty well until that incident…we had a huge…stupid fight and well…I wanted to apologize to her but never got the chance to…"

"Why not?" Sakura asked looking at his expression as it turned into a painful one.

"She died…"

"Oh…" Sakura suddenly quieted down as she stared at her hands. Her head finally lifted when she felt him shift and she decided she was going to ask anyways. " So…what caused that fight?"

Syaoran glanced down and sighed a bit. " Misuzu…"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit…" Misuzu?"

"Yeah…. but you should go get dressed." Syaoran said pushing her to her room.

Sakura nodded and allowed him to escort her to the door of her dressing room.

"Syaoran…" Sakura said as she was stepping in.

"What?" He asked turning back.

Sakura ushered him over with a hand and when he was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly as she pressed herself against him.

"Sakura…" Syaoran stated with a half-groan.

"Stay with me for a bit…" Sakura said pushing herself into his chest. " Please?"

Syaoran didn't say anything as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her dressing room. " You're going to regret this…" He teased.

"I won't." Sakura said positively. No matter how she wanted to excuse her behavior, the fact remained she was really attracted to Li Syaoran.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Next Day

Sakura wandered the halls looking for Misuzu…perhaps she could answer some questions that she had about Hazuki. If she could fill in the necessary blanks then she could maybe get Hazuki to leave her alone. Lately she's been having dreams of running in fear through a forest and taking turns only to end up at a dead end.

Turning another corner in despair at never being able to find Misuzu she finally spotted Misuzu…with her husband.

Sakura had no choice but to greet the both of them since she had walked out far enough to be noticed already. With a quick greeting to both, she felt a bit of frustration as Misuzu used that chance to escape to allow her husband and her to "talk" things over. As soon as she started walking off I turned and excused myself from Akito.

"Sakura!" Akito said grabbing her arm a bit roughly.

"What?" She asked irritated at her fickle husband and Misuzu.

"We still have to talk… the rumors of you and Li are getting worse…"

"And if they're true, what would you do?" Sakura asked challenging her husband.

He took a breath and stared back into Sakura's emerald eyes. " I won't allow my wife to do such things with a man!"

"So you're saying it's okay it a man is fickle but if a woman is then she's a slut?" Sakura asked crossing her hands underneath her breast.

"I didn't say that!" Akito said.

"You implied it!" Sakura shot back with a frown. " Whatever Akito… the way we're going is leading up to divorce anyways… we might as well-"

"I want to start again Sakura… you and me can do it… I can arrange for a trip and we can forget about our affairs and move on."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Sakura asked incredulously.

" I really broke it off with her Sakura…I really want to try again…and we can start our family." Akito said softly as he turned Sakura to face him all the way. " Just one more chance Sakura… let's take a trip tomorrow and see how much love we still have with each other.

"I don't think-"

"Just a trip to see…" Akito pleaded.

Sakura merely searched her husband's eyes and finally let out a defeated sigh. " I'll think about it…"

Akito nodded and excused himself as he turned to leave. Sakura merely watched him leave before she turned back to her dressing room. The drama was wrapping up and the press conference had just finished earlier. She had a few things to clear out before meeting Tomoyo in the parking lot.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura grabbed her stuff and made a final check before shutting the lights out in her temporary dressing room and started to head out. In about fifteen minutes Tomoyo would meet her in the parking lot. Although it was a relief to get the drama over with, a sense of longing to see Syaoran hung over her mood. Pushing the thought out of her mind she walked down the hall quickly until she felt someone take hold of her arm and jerk her to the side.

Turning to face her attacker, she saw amused amber eyes staring back at her.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked pulling her fully into his arms.

"To the parking lot…" Sakura said softly as she allowed him to hold her.

"Misuzu said your husband was here." Syaoran said as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"He was…he wanted to get together again." Sakura admitted.

"You did say no right?" Syaoran asked. " It is, after all a choice Hazuki would've made…" Syaoran said with a small smile.

Sakura merely pulled out of his arms and stared long and hard at him. " But I'm not Hazuki…"

"Of course not…" Syaoran said

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said from the door down the hall, " Ready?"

Sakura nodded and started to walk off.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said. "Don't go…"

"He's my husband…it's okay for me to go on a trip with him."

"We can go as well!' Syaoran said walking with her down the hall.

"Not without being in every magazine and gossip column." Sakura said staring at the door in front of her rather than him. What was she to him? Hazuki? Sakura? What?

"Sakura…just don't go…Hazuki wouldn't have…you wouldn't! if you do…"

"If I do then what will you do?" Sakura asked throwing a glance over her shoulder. "Will you leave me? It doesn't matter does it Syaoran… after all…I'm not Hazuki…"

With that Sakura turned and ran towards Tomoyo's car without looking back. She made her decision…she'd allow her husband one last chance.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Next Day

"I'm glad you came." Akito said with a small smile.

Sakura merely nodded and accepted his hand as they walked into the terminal and to the plane bound for Hong Kong. She didn't want to think of Syaoran today… after all wasn't she just Hazuki to him…

'Concentrate on Akito Sakura!' she chided herself. She had wanted to fix her marriage right?

"Ready?" Akito asked jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…" Sakura said handing her ticket to the flight attendant standing by the entrance.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

That Night.

Sakura yawned quietly as she stretched on the bed. Today would be the first night in weeks that she'd sleep next to her husband. In a way she felt uncomfortable…she was so used to sleeping alone or in the arms of Syaoran…she didn't know if she could readjust back to her husband.

"I'm turning out the lights." Akito said as he turned them off and walked around to his side of the bed. Sakura took that opportunity to crawl underneath the blankets and sheets and curl on her side of the bed since it was a bit chilly.

"Come here…" Akito said as he moved over to her and hauled her against him.

Sakura felt herself stiffen a bit but she forced herself to relax into his arms. Quite suddenly she felt her husband's hand slid against her thigh and his warm breath on her neck.

'He's your husband!' Sakura reminded herself as she allowed him to turn her and kiss her fully on the lips.

It wasn't any different then how Sakura used to remember his kisses but after experiencing the desire-filled ones with Syaoran…these…these modest kisses were nothing…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

2 Days Later.

Sakura stretched slightly on her own bed at the hotel Tomoyo rented for her. She had come back early this morning from Akito and her trip but nothing but Syaoran filled her thoughts. She knew he was probably mad at her…. With a sigh she lifted her cell to call Tomoyo but she stopped when she remembered Tomoyo saying something about being busy today. Sakura glanced at the clock and watch as 7:59 turned to 8pm.

"I'm going crazy!" Sakura decided and stood to pull open the closet door. She'd go down the block to the local club for a drink…perhaps that'd cool her down some. Ever since landing this morning she had a feeling of anxiousness and pent up energy roaming her system.

"Dancing and drinking should relieve it!" Sakura announced to herself as she pulled on a thigh high black dress that cut open to show her chest at a modest level. Slipping on some black heels as well, she twisted her honey-brown hair up and pinned it up with an onyx chopstick. Checking her appearance in the mirror she added a simple gold necklace and some lip-gloss before grabbing her purse to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

At The Club

Sakura sighed. The rush of excitement at being in a club no longer filled her as it used to in her teen years. She had entered this club only to be hit on by younger guys and sit idly with a martini in hand. Glancing around the club she could only distinguish the party teens, the middle-aged adults looking for a mate and the ones like her who seek a drink and entertainment.

Turning back to her drink she suddenly felt a rush of energy to get up and dance at least one song before she left. Emptying her drink, she walked up to the dance floor and felt men surround her immediately. It seemed as if they welcomed her but she didn't care, all she cared about was the rhythm…and…her eyes connected with amber ones that was standing on the dance floor with the figure she knew immediately as Misuzu.

The rush of jealousy was overwhelming as she felt herself propelled suddenly towards them. The next thing Sakura knew she was pulling Misuzu off of Syaoran angrily…it all seemed like a dream that she was watching but she knew it was true when she saw Misuzu sneer at her as she took hold of Syaoran's arm again. " Just got back from one man and already trying to cling onto mine?"

Sakura could see Syaoran cold amber eyes on her but he said nothing as he allowed himself to be pulled by Misuzu towards the exit. Although they were leaving, Sakura had no idea why she was going as well. She trailed after them, it was all instinct that told her she had better go after him and it was all instinct when she grabbed his arm and pulled softly.

Quite suddenly Syaoran jerked his arm out of her grasp and with his cold, amber eyes he started to yell at her.

"You're the one who wanted to break up and now you want me back?" He demanded.

"I…" Sakura felt her mouth move to form and say that word.

"I thought you said you wanted to go…that you weren't Hazuki!"

Hazuki….

Hazuki…the name echoed in my head for a bit as my vision blurred and a splitting headache ripped across my head. Letting him go I turned to walk away…quite suddenly Sakura felt herself say

"But I love you…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Next Day

Sakura looked at herself once more as she slid on the white dress suit that Tomoyo brought for her. She was silent as Tomoyo pinned her hair back and let wisps of her hair fall artfully down to frame her face and emerald eyes. Today was the last time she'd ever see Syaoran again…today was the official goodbye with the director, producer and everyone else.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?' Sakura asked glancing up at Tomoyo.

"I asked you, for the hundredth time if you're ready to go."

"I am!" Sakura said standing. Grabbing her purse she headed out with Tomoyo and a heavy heart. She had no idea why she felt so strongly for a fling…but quite suddenly her chest felt constricted.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Thank you for agreeing to the role Miyazaki-san!" The producer said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"It was fun working with you as well." Sakura said with a smile.

It had been an hour and half since she had been shaking staff hands and bowing in respect to everyone…now it was just down to the cast and she already met most of them except for Syaoran, who seemingly avoided her and the producer who she had just finished with.

"Sakura… we have to run so say your goodbyes quick!" Tomoyo said as she walked off when her cell rang again. Ever since Syaoran and she had done a bit of advertising for Tomoyo's clothing line, she had become three times as busy as she had ever been!

Sakura sighed and decided not to say goodbye to him since it seemed Tomoyo wa sin a rush…besides her chest and head was killing her…perhaps it was the alcohol from last night? But she only had two small glasses of martini…

"Miyazaki-san…let's get a last picture of you and Li-san before you have to go!" The director said as he motioned for a photographer to come over. Sakura forced a serene smile on her face as she inched towards Syaoran who had been dragged by the director over. Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable and the constricting in her chest grew to an unbearable rate as he pulled her closer to him. She felt no regret for having met him…even if 3 months was a short time to know him, she was truly thankful…

"All right! Thank you!" The director said with a grin and as soon as the photographer moved away so did Sakura.

With a deep breath since everyone was staring, she stuck out her hand and forced a smile on her face. "It was nice working with you Li-san…"

He merely looked at her with an emotionless expression as he also extended his hand and placed it in her outstretched one. Quite suddenly she felt tears enter her eyes as she realized this was the last time before they'd go their separate ways. She had overheard his manager telling the producer that he was going back to Hong Kong in a week. With a heavy heart she shook and felt him loosen his grip so she loosened hers as well. Blinking her tears back she saw the floor swallow her whole…

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she saw a dimly lit room. Turning her head to the side, she saw her husband stir in the chair he had been sleeping in.

"Sakura?"

"Where…"

"You're in the hospital darling… according to Tomoyo, the doctor said it was lack of eating and resting…shame on you for not taking care of yourself!"

"I see…" Sakura said. " I'm a bit thirsty"

Akito nodded and got up to go fetch a cup of water.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Next Day

Tomoyo and Syaoran stopped by to visit since she was being held under Tomoyo's insistence for a couple of tests. Tomoyo left with the doctor to talk about the results while Syaoran sat staring at her.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him as well from where she sat.

"I was just thinking how dumb you were to overexert yourself!" Syaoran said with a sigh. " You have no idea how heavy you were!"

Sakura merely smiled that he had cared enough to even lift her and take her to the hospital. She was even ready to forgive him for calling her heavy! Slowly she reached over and squeezed his hand before smiling at him. "Thanks for caring to visit…"

She didn't get to say more as Syaoran crushed his lips roughly against hers. As soon as it started he pulled away and started to say something but Tomoyo walked in.

"I better go…" Syaoran mumbled to the both of them and got up to leave while Tomoyo sat next to Sakura looking very solemn.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakura asked teasingly, "You look like the doctor told you I'm going to die tomorrow."

Tomoyo sighed and faced Sakura. " Sakura…. when have Li-san and you started becoming…intimate?"

Sakura thought for a while before she sighed. " Since we met I guess…"

Tomoyo drew a sharp breath in as she continued to stare at Sakura. Sakura suddenly smiled and looked at her as well.

"He was just complaining to me how heavy I was… anyone could've picked me up right?"

Tomoyo smiled wirily at Sakura. " They could've…but after you fainted, Li-san panicked and wouldn't allow anyone near you. He drove you here personally, paid your bills, and skipped the meeting for his upcoming movie to be with you."

"Really…he shouldn't have…" Sakura said staring at her hands. In truth, she was very happy that he had done so much for her…but she knew they couldn't keep this affair up.

" I asked…well paid the doctor to keep quiet."

"Keep what quiet? My fainting?" Sakura asked glancing at Tomoyo.

"I'm surprised a 2 and half month pregnant mother didn't even know she had a baby." Tomoyo said with a small smile.

Sakura's eyes bulged out at that announcement and she placed her hands roughly on Tomoyo's shoulder. " Are you sure?"

Tomoyo nodded, " the test's are all positive…"

Sakura reached down and placed her hand on her abdomen. " A baby…"

"The problem is… is it Li-san or your husband's since the baby was conceived around the time you met Li-san and you found out about your husband's girlfriend." Tomoyo said standing.

' I know it's Syaoran's…" Sakura said with a small smile. " During that time, we were the only ones having unprotected sex…"

"Will you tell him?" Tomoyo asked after a while.

Sakura stood and nodded. "He has a right to know."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, " Then let's stop by the agency so you can tell him."

Sakura nodded and both got up to leave.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura took many deep breaths as she looked through each hall to see if she could glimpse him. A she walked she tried to rehearse how to tell him.

"Even if he doesn't want it, I'll keep it because it's my baby!" Sakura whispered to herself as she looked down another hall and spotted him talking to Misuzu. With a long, deep breath Sakura started to walk forward keeping her eyes on him even though her mind was in turmoil.

Suddenly her self-confidence broke and she turned away to walk rapidly away…she'd do it over the phone… she'd call him later….

"Sakura?"

She froze when she heard his voice and turned back to see him looking at her with a frowning Misuzu.

"Uh…Hey…" Sakura said with a small smile. It looked like it had to be now…

" Something you need?" Syaoran asked as Misuzu walked away from them.

"I…uh…just wanted to thank you again and…well…"

"Syaoran!" Misuzu said running towards him from the office she just came out of with huge eyes.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked a bit irritated.

"It's Hazuki!" Misuzu said breathless… " She's here!"

"Here?" Sakura and Syaoran both said as they stared in the direction of the room Misuzu just exit from…sure enough the door open a bit more the reveal a girl…

* * *

A/N: as cruel as I am to end it here… it's been 10 pages. XD I know it'll be a while before the next update but I'll try to put less time in-between… it's just that o have a couple hard classes and it takes up most of my spare time so hold tight!!! 


End file.
